Knansie (Charmed)
Knansie (Mackenzie Marsh) was the hidden main villainess from "You're Dead to Me," episode 1.12 of Charmed (airdate February 17, 2019). Backstory The beginning of the episode revealed Knansie's backstory; she was a Necromancer summoned by Marisol Vera 28 years prior, as she was desperately seeking to resurrect her then-deceased infant daughter, Macy Vaughn (one of the Charmed Ones). Knansie performed a blood sacrifice to resurrect Macy, only to warn her that Marisol would only have two years with Macy before they could never see each other again. Events Macy learned that she was brought back from the dead in the previous episode, "Witch Perfect," which led her to summon Knansie to learn more about the events that led to her resurrection. In the episode's events, Knansie had been working as a cashier at a snack shop, and regarding her appearance (which surprised Macy), Knansie claimed that Necromancer's age slowly. In addition, Knansie panicked over being summoned, as she stated that she was being hunted by Sid, a vengeful witch. As Knansie revealed, Sid was in love with a demon and wanted Knansie to resurrect him, but when she refused, Sid told the Elders that she resurrected a demon, which led to her banishment. Sid appeared into the house and attempted to kill Knansie, but was defeated and bound by Macy and Maggie Vera, after which Knansie suggested to Macy that she should use her telekinetic powers to kill Sid. However, Sid escaped and held Maggie hostage, using her powers to see her in one of the stalls and filling it with water--threatening Macy that she would kill Maggie unless Knansie was brought to her. In the episode's climax, Knansie, Macy, and Parker (Maggie's half-demon ex-boyfriend) rushed to save Maggie, and it was at that point that Knansie ordered Macy to kill Sid to save Maggie. Macy uses her powers to attempt to stop Sid's heart, leading to Sid freeing Maggie, though Knansie continued to order Macy to kill Sid. Macy was stopped by Parker and Maggie, much to Knansie's dismay. Sid later questioned why they would protect Knansie, who she referred to as evil, only for Macy to respond that the Elders tricked Sid into believing the worst about Knansie. However, Sid revealed a shocking truth: Knansie had been lying to them about everything. As it turned out, Knansie made a deal with a demon, which had her using demon blood to raise the dead to create more demons in exchange for eternal youth. Sid's boyfriend was actually a human in death, but became a demon due to Knansie's evil handiwork, leading to Sid having to kill her boyfriend when he attempted to kill her. Knansie turned heel when she attempted to claim that Sid's reveal was how she tricked the Elders, but knowing that she was outed, the evil Knansie attempted to kill Parker with a hammer, cementing her heel turn as part of a double swerve . When the hammer didn't kill Parker, Knansie was shocked to learn that Parker was a half-demon, and as Sid revealed, attacking a demon breaks the pact she made. Knansie pleaded for mercy and promised to bring more demons into the world, only for the villainess to end up disintegrated. Gallery Knansie 2.png|Knansie's appearance after being summoned by Macy Knansie Reveal.png|Knansie during her heel turn and reveal Category:Attempted Murder Category:Begs Villain for Mercy Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Master Manipulator Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Disintegrated